


Hamilton Poly Thing? IDEK

by xXHolmesInHidingXx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Help, I cant rhyme things, King George is my baby, Multi, Poly Ships are... awesome?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHolmesInHidingXx/pseuds/xXHolmesInHidingXx
Summary: A groupchat format AU where the relationships are split into groups-Lafayette, Hercules, Hamilton and Laurens (with Washington with Hamilton and Lafayette)Jefferson, Madison and AngelicaPhillip, Lee, Eaker, Burr and the Doctor from Stay Alive RepriseEliza, Maria and James ReynoldsSamuel Seabury, King George and PeggyKing George is also with... literally EVERYONE





	1. "Chat" created by MyShot

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. It's inspired by the book "Hamilton but even gayer" and its a confused poly mess. Enjoy!

MyShot: Where is everyone? I miss my King <3

GayTurtle: I think we all do, Lex, but you're supposed to be resting x

MyShot: I'm fine <3

LafBaguette: Mon amour, I can hear you crying

NotYourDaddy: What happened?

MyShot: I'm not crying, I'm fine <3

LafBaguette: Des mensonges! 

BRAH: Do you need me to come home early?

MyShot: No! Laffy and I have got this <3

BRAH: You promise? Cause I'm not sure about this... 

GayTurtle: I could come home. I hate working without you x

MyShot: Then let me come back! <3

NotYourDaddy: I had to pick you up earlier after you collapsed at work, Alexander

MyShot: NOT HELPING <3

LafBaguette: Come and cuddle with me, mon Alexander  
Alexander is now sleeping. I am turning off his phone

*MyShot has logged off*


	2. "Better Than You" created by NeverSatisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Thomas have some news for Angelica :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Lafayette, I am so grateful for the fact that people have actually read this cracky piece of weirdness! Thank you so much to the people who commented and may comment in the future, I love you all <3

UhFrance: Hi Angelica.

NeverSatisfied: James! When are you home, honey? x

UhFrance: Whatever time Thomas remembers to pick me up. I'm sat in the cafeteria with my fourth coffee, and have been here for about an hour. That's about as fun as you can imagine it is.

NeverSatisfied: Hm, I'll bet it is. Well, Eliza let me down on our sister date for an actual date, so now I've gone through most of the day with nothing to look forward to. Thank god that's done with now. x

UhFrance: I've told you already that you don't need to work if you hate it there, Thomas and I have got this.

NeverSatisfied: That's not a problem anymore, I got fired today. x

UhFrance: Why? Was there violence involved? Oh, please don't tell me that you hit him. Angelica, please tell me you didn't hit your boss

NeverSatisfied:... Oops? x

UhFrance: Why?

NeverSatisfied: He made a comment about the relationships that my sisters and I have chosen to be in. How dare he comment on that! How is it any of his business? And the total creep was talking about Eliza too! The things he said about her werwe just awful, I couldn't let him get away with that. x

UhFrance: Okay, so he deserved it. Please, don't tell Thomas. He'll try and fight him.

NeverSatisfied: I... already texted him about it? He messaged me on his lunch break to see if I wanted to go somewhere with him, so I had to tell him I couldn't. x

UhFrance: How did he react to that?

NeverSatisfied: Violently. x

UhFrance: About as well as can be expected, then?

NeverSatisfied: Pretty much. x

*What'dIMiss has logged on*

What'dIMiss: How did the meeting go, Angelica?

NeverSatisfied: I don't have a job anymore. x

What'dIMiss: Okay.

NeverSatisfied: How are you both so okay with this? x

UhFrance: Because it doesn't matter to us.

What'dIMiss: Exactly.

NeverSatisfied: What's going on with you two? x

UhFrance: Hamilton wasn't in work today. That's why Thomas is happy. 

What'dIMiss: Did I say that? I didn't say that. 

NeverSatisfied: I sure you did, Thomas. Why was Alex not in work? x

What'dIMiss: He's not well, apparently. Stopped sleeping, probably not eating either. Washington had to take him home yesterday.

NeverSatisfied: We're going to see him later. x

What'dIMiss: Do we have to? Oh and James, honey, I'm sorry I'm running a bit late, I had an emergency meeting that I've just gotten out of- had to replace Hamilton.

UhFrance: That's fine, I'm in the cafeteria when you get there. 

NeverSatisfied: Yes, Thomas, we have to. And you be nice to Jemmy when you get there, he's had too many coffees. x

What'dIMiss: Ugh, fine. I'm coming to pick you up after that, Angelica. We're going out to eat.

*What'dIMiss has logged off*

NeverSatisfied: What's gotten into him? x

UhFrance: He wants to treat you, what with the baby and all that.

NeverSatisfied: The... baby? What baby? Is that the call I missed while I was in the meeting? x

UhFrance: Um... yes? Thomas and I both have the week off now to spend with you.

NeverSatisfied: Oh my god. x

UhFrance: Just try to act surprised when Thomas tells you, won't you? 

NeverSatisfied: Of course. I'll see you at home. Love you! x

UhFrance: We love you too, Angelica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is longer than the first chapter... I was actually unsure on this ship, so I hope its okay!


	3. "Smol Beans + James" Created by Mariugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COOKIES

Elizards: Good morning princess! :)

Mariugh: Mornin, Eliza sweetie. Coming over today? James is still asleep.

Elizards: Yep, I'm getting breakfast. It's date day! :)

Mariugh: I thought date day was the other day? Yknow, the one you stood Angelica up for?

Elizards: That was just the two of us. This one is for James too. :)

Mariugh: You're the sweetest. Should I wake him?

Elizards: No, no. Let him sleep- we want him in a good mood for today. :)

Mariugh: You're right. I'll make coffee.

Elizards: Thanks, honey :)

Mariugh: Seen Alex lately? 

Elizards: No. He's still not back at work- Angelica says they're keeping him at home until he starts sleeping and eating properly. He does seem to be getting better, though. :)

Mariugh: Poor boy.

Elizards: I know. Did you eat last night? :)

Mariugh: Yep. James decided to make his famous muffins at about midnight last night so we ate those. 

Elizards: Good. Ooh! I have news, too! :)

Mariugh: Spill it, honey. 

Elizards: ANGELICA'S PREGNANT! :)

Mariugh: OMG that's great! Congrats! To her, obvs, hehe

Elizards: You're so cute. What am I getting for breakfast, then? :)

Mariugh: COOKIES! 

Elizards: I figured. Usual place? :)

Mariugh: Of course.

Elizards: I'm on my way there now. :)

*Elizards has logged off*


	4. "My Favorite People" created by CharlesWHEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why everyone hates George Eaker :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SO SO sorry for not uploading on Monday! I meant to, but I got distracted by A Matter of Family by ScarletManuka which I'm really obsessed with and I had Hospitality work which I needed to do, but that's all out of the way now and I'm going to post as much as I can today x

FightMeJr: I had so much fun today! I love you both! xo

G.Eaker: Phillip, what did I tell you about embarrassing me?

FightMeJr: Sorry, George. I'll try to stay calm. xo

CharlesWHEEE: I think his enthusiasm's adorable.

G.Eaker: No it isn't. Not in public, anyway- he needs to stop acting like a child. 

CharlesWHEEE: He's 19. And we're not in public. 

G.Eaker: He needs to learn, then he won't do it when we are in public. Isn't that right, Phillip?

FightMeJr: Yes, George. xo

G.Eaker: Good. Now, I have to go to work. Does your father know you're staying? 

FightMeJr: I told Mr Washington, cause Pop isn't well. xo

G.Eaker: Okay. I love you.

CharlesWHEEE: I love you too.

FightMeJr: And I love you too. xo

G.Eaker has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this fic seems to be more serious than I originally intended it to be! Sorry x


	5. "Forever Forgotten" created by AndPeggy

AndPeggy: Wanna go out tonight, Sammy?

StraightButNo: Sorry... work's pretty busy, Pegs. I might have to stay tonight.

AndPeggy: Again? Fourth night in a row? C'mon, surely they can spare you...

StraightButNo: Fraid not. They've given Thomas and James two weeks off to spend with Angelica. Alex is off until he gets better, and nobody knows exactly when that's going to be, so we've lost our best writer. Washington keeps disappearing whenever he feels like it to spend time with them. There's just not enough people in the office right now. 

AndPeggy: Hm. Fine.

StraightButNo: You're not mad at me, are you? I'll make it up to you when they can spare me, but right now I just don't have the time. 

AndPeggy: Yes, I am mad at you! Because I haven't seen you properly in a week and George is STILL in England and I'm sick of being on my own! Angelica's got Jefferson and Madison with her constantly, Eliza has James and Maria... everyone has people who actually spend time with them. I have one boyfriend who's constantly abroad and another who's constantly working. I get lonely!

StraightButNo: Pegs, don't... George cant help being away so much, and there aren't enough people at work right now for me to just take the night off.

AndPeggy: I'm spending the night with Alex and the others. 

StraightButNo: Peggy...

AndPeggy: Shouldn't you be working?

AndPeggy removed StraightButNo from the group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Seabury, being chucked out by Peggy haha  
> You go find yourself some people to take care of you girl (like me, I'll do it)


	6. "Chat" created by MyShot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. The author wants to thank everyone reading this for their support and wants you to know that they will be back when they are feeling better, it's just that they have been really ill lately. They also asked me to post a few chapters from what they have already written, so here is the aftermath of Peggy's breakup. - R xx

MyShot: Jacky? <3

GayTurtle: What's up, babe? I'll be home soon. x

MyShot: Peggy just showed up. She's crying. What do I do? <3

GayTurtle: Um. Ask her why? x

MyShot: Okay. <3  
She dumped Charles and is lonely. <3

GayTurtle: Oh. Right. Cookies? x

MyShot: Cookies are always good. <3

BRAH: Who said cookies?

MyShot: Peggy's having cookies. <3

BRAH: Save some for us. 

LafBaguette: COOKIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet- they all love cookies, i guess? R xx


End file.
